


14 – “Did you ever truly love me?”

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Tony and Rhodey have been best friends for ages. Their friendship survives everything, even insomanic obnoxiousness.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: IronHusbands





	14 – “Did you ever truly love me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part fourteen of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**14 – “Did you ever truly love me?”**

The first time James Rhodes meets Tony Stark, it's when they move into their college dorm and learn that they are roommates. His first thought is,

“Jesus, he's way too young to be in college already” and thus his “must protect”-switch is activated and glued into place.

The first time Mama Rhodes meets Tony, it takes her all of two seconds to decide, “This strange boy is my son now.”

Over the years and the close friendship that forms between the two boys, she meets Tony's parents twice. While she would love to have a (very strongly worded) conversation with Howard, it's only her manners and hospitality that hold her back from ripping the man a new one. Maria, however, is lovely and she likes her immediately.

Ana and Edwin Jarvis, she has opportunity to see more often than that. These two are amongst the nicest people she's ever met, and she loves them right away, if only for the way the sight of them makes Tony light up like a christmas tree when they arrive for a early holiday dinner at their house before Tony travels back with them. He always greets these two with a big bear hug, as far as she can see, no matter if it's as a “too cool for anything” teenager, or a young adult, it doesn't make a difference.

She is happy to know that her James is by his side when they're back at college. These two stick together like glue, and it eases her mind to know that both of them have a bit of family near.

*~+

“Coffee?” Tony asks, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, notes and crumpled up paper. He looks like he's been awake for days.

“Yeah, no. How much caffeine did you have and when was the last time you slept?”

“Not nearly enough.” is the only answer, and Rhodey figures that answers both questions well enough, and says as much.

“You have a cup right there.” Tony replies, eyes narrowed.

“Yes, that's my morning coffee. And you've been awake for fuck knows how long. I'm cutting you off, Short Stuff.”

“Uh-huh. Try it.” says the 5'6 guy, 120lb's soaking wet with the giant purple eye-bags and the Metallica shirt over his science themed pajama pants.

Rhodey does try it. Successfully.

“Nooo! Coffee... My precious...” Tony wails dramatically, and then, “Did you ever truly love me?!”, with a hand clutching his chest.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, but he still snorts with laughter. This is his life now.

“Yes, even when you're obnoxious at 6 in the morning.”

That makes Tony laugh, too, even when he hangs head down over his best friends shoulder.

“Love you too, Honey Bear.”


End file.
